Integrated Solution Console (ISC) (e.g., Tivoli Integrated Portal™, etc.) is a Web-based console technology provided by the International Business Machines Corporation that provides a consistent view and common interface tool for Web-based administration of software products and/or solutions. It is a framework and a collection of components used to create a consistent “console” experience for its users based on the work they do. Today, several products and solutions are managed using an administration console (admin-console) developed using the ISC technology. In the process, ISC has evolved in many dimensions, such functionality, footprint, and platforms (e.g., Application Server, Portal Server, OSGi runtime, etc.). An administrator, while configuring/administering a product (or solution), is typically in need of expertise or knowledge about the task (and data-inputs) while reconfiguring a product or solution. This knowledge is traditionally available in the form of documents (to search, read, interpret, and act) or experts (accessible through eMails, Instant Messaging, and the like).